


Nolan Gets (Bus)ted

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Athletic Gear, Athletic Kink, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Buses, Ciam, Comedy, Compression Shorts, Creepy Nolan, Cum Control/Cum Denial, Cumshot, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Nolan Holloway, Humor, Lacrosse, Legs and Thighs, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Male-on-Male Gaze, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2019, Mostly Innocent Nolan, Nolan's POV, Pervy Nolan, Post-Series, Precum, Public Masturbation, Sexual Camel Nolan, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Smut, Sports Kink, Under Armour, cum, jerking off, mmom, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: After abstaining from getting off for seven weeks in order to boost his performance during lacrosse playoffs, Nolan is ready to explode on the bus ride home from the championship game. It doesn’t help that the bus is filled with hot lacrosse players, and Liam and Corey in particular are getting touchy.Liam turned his head just enough to glance at Nolan from the corner of his eye. Nolan knew it was a warning to stop, to put his cock away and behave until they got off the bus – but fuck that! Liam didn’t understand how much he needed this. Nolan gave him a desperate, intense look and tugged his erection further out through the leg of his shorts, so that he could stroke it with three fingers and play with the head with his thumb.Liam tensed, but Nolan didn’t stop – aww fuck, it felt unreal, like he hadnevertouched his cock before and this was the first time. Nolan pleaded with his eyes for Liam to understand as he kept going, biting his lower lip and moaning under his breath.Corey turned too, his cheek brushing Liam’s nose. “What is it?”Liam cupped Corey’s neck and whispered his response directly into his ear.“Seriously?” Corey turned and gaped at Nolan.





	Nolan Gets (Bus)ted

**Author's Note:**

> It’s that time of year again: May and the Merry Month of Masturbation! This is my third year writing Teen Wolf fics in celebration and in addition to this one featuring Nolan, I have one in the works featuring Ethan and Aiden, so stay tuned for that, and please consider checking out past years’ installments in the [“Feels Good to be Lonely”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FeelsGoodtobeLonely) collection if you like this one!

Nolan wasn’t normally a very sexual person. Sure, he noticed attractive guys and his gaze might linger if they were shirtless or wearing something flattering, but on any given day his reaction was seldom more than a fleeting, _he’s hot_ or _I like that._ Typically, though, over about a two-week cycle, he would find his glances gradually becoming more prolonged, his interest more intense and focused. Eventually his body would begin to have stronger reactions too. Instead of a light tingle or brief pulse of interest, he would swell to full hardness. Erections weren’t uncommon for him of course – he usually woke up with morning wood, and he could count on at least one or two completely random boners throughout the day. But those were just physiological responses that didn’t call for any action. It was when his boners stopped being random, when his interest in hot guys stopped being fleeting, that he knew it was time to jerk off. 

And Nolan _loved_ jerking off! His cock would get crazy hard and throb with every stroke he took. A quivering warmth would spread from his groin up into his stomach and down through his inner thighs, and it would feel so good he never wanted it to end. He would stroke and stroke, marveling in the pleasure his cock could give him and in the shift in his own mindset from barely thinking about sex to having racing x-rated fantasies and an utter fixation on porn. Long before he’d had his fill of erotic delight, his body would grow impatient for release. His balls would rise up in his sack and his stomach would tighten and twist with need. The urge to cum would grow and grow until he was desperate, frantic to get off. The world would fall away until nothing existed except his hand and his cock and the overriding imperative to fuse the two, to massage every aching inch of his manhood at once. And then– _oh god then,_ his vision would blur and his heart would straight up stop as his erection spasmed out of control, and thick, creamy ropes of earth-shattering cum geysered out of his cock and splattered his throat and chest – and his face and hair too if he wasn’t careful. By the time it was over, Nolan would be reduced to a sweaty, cummy mess, sprawled out on his bed and gasping with pleasure as he tried in vein to summon the will to clean up. He _never_ had the will to clean up. He usually just burritoed himself in his bedspread, wet and sticky, and let sleep claim him. Then he would change his bed the next day.

Yet as amazing as those jerk-off sessions were, as much as Nolan _promised_ himself in the throes of pleasure that he would repeat the experience every day for the rest of his life – when it was over, it was over, and Nolan just wasn’t horny anymore and couldn’t muster any interest in sex or masturbation until those fleeting looks and random boners once again gradually turned more purposeful. Hell, his jack-off schedule was less frequent than his laundry schedule, and half the time he wound up changing the bed without creaming it first. Then he’d have to wait an extra week or so to get off because there was no point in soiling a fresh bed. Jerking off was great, but doing laundry sucked balls – and Nolan didn’t think about sucking balls as often as he had to do his laundry. There was no point in creating extra loads for himself.

Thus, when the lacrosse team made it to the playoffs and Nathan mentioned that not getting off before a game was a tried and true performance booster that countless generations of athletes had employed to give themselves a competitive edge on the field, Nolan hadn’t hesitated to try it. It wasn’t like it would impact his life very much, and besides he was co-captain of the team. It was his duty to do everything he could to lead his teammates to victory. 

There was no discernible effect the first game of the playoffs because Nolan hadn't felt like getting off in the week since Nathan had mentioned the strategy.

It wasn’t until the second game, two weeks in, that Nolan had had to consciously avoid jerking off for the first time – and damn if he wasn’t much more aggressive and in the zone as a result! BHHS won easily and Nolan vowed not to pop his cork until his team was celebrating with a new state championship trophy…or had been eliminated. 

It wouldn’t be a big deal. The whole championships would only last seven weeks, and Nolan typically went two or three weeks without jerking off without even trying. Seven weeks was barely more than twice that long. He could do that in his sleep…actually he was worried about doing it in his sleep, but he started wearing two pairs of briefs at night and sleeping on his back – and problem solved!

Nathan only lasted until the third game, and truth be told it was a relief to _Nolan_ when he gave in. Nathan was kind of an ass when he wasn’t getting off. Well, he was still kind of an ass when he was getting off, but he was much less of an ass. Also, when had Nathan gotten such a fine ass? Nolan had never noticed it before, but now all he could do was drool and fantasize about burying himself in it whenever Nathan walked in front of him or sat on his lap. Nathan never actually sat on Nolan’s lap, but it wasn’t for lack of Nolan fantasizing about it!

By the fourth game Nolan suddenly ‘got it’ why most of the guys he knew were obsessed with sex, and by the fifth game Nolan was walking around with a perma-chub in his pants, which was awesome for when he had to take those pants off in the locker room, since his dick wasn’t hard enough to actually stand up; it just hung heavy and swollen, but still limp, between his legs, allowing him to play it off like the extra full thickness and length was just his natural ‘soft’ size. Except then the other guys would take off their pants too, and then Nolan had to get dressed in a hurry or turn and face the wall. The other alternative would have been to ask for a volunteer to sit on his lap, but he didn’t think that would have gone over too well.

In a cruel twist of irony, Nolan himself scored the winning shot in the final seconds of the sixth game. His stomach sank as the crowd cheered. He had just sentenced himself to at least another week without a winning shot.

The evenings over the course of that final week between the time Nolan got home from school and when he went to bed tested every ounce of his will power, especially since his dad was away on one of his many prolonged business trips and Nolan had the house to himself. Sleeping in two pairs of briefs wasn’t enough for that final week, so he wore an athletic cup too and a pair of thick mittens to keep his hands from betraying him in the night. 

By the final match of the playoffs Nolan was a scoring machine – until he fouled out and was benched for the last twenty minutes of the game. It sucked. There was too much room on the bench and none of the other players sat on his lap. Also, there wasn’t anything else he could do to ensure his team’s victory, and he had made kind of a huge sacrifice to get them to this point, so that was frustrating too. He considered going back to the locker room and finally relieving some of his frustration, but the game was too important. He had to watch. Especially when Liam wiped his face with the front of his jersey – oh boy had Nolan watched that!

He also watched Liam score, again and again. And Corey had become a damn good goalie by this point. In the last few seconds of the matchup, he blocked a well-aimed final shot by the other team that would have tied the game. The buzzer sounded, the crowd whooped, and Nolan could officially get off whenever he wanted! Also his team had won! They were state champions, and to celebrate Liam was wiping the fuck out of his face with the front of his jersey – and Nolan was all about it!

It turned out becoming a state champion was quite the aphrodisiac, and Nolan had thrown enough wood to give a rainforest nightmares by the time he got on the bus with his team for the long ride home. The long, bumpy ride home…with vibrations rattling underneath him and making him squirm in his seat, which he had to himself. Not only wasn’t there a hot lacrosse player sitting on his lap, there wasn’t even one sitting next to him. There were two sitting in the row in front of him though: Liam and Corey.

Fuck they were hot. And glistening. And weirdly affectionate – not with him. They were still kind of standoffish toward him after the whole Anuk-Ite thing, and _gah,_ it wasn't like Nolan was going to try to murder them again. They really needed to get over that already – but with each other. They were weirdly affectionate and glistening with each other.

If Nolan’s balls hadn't been full of seven weeks of cum, he would have found it adorable the way Liam's arm was draped over the back of the seat behind Corey, the way he kept patting or squeezing Corey's bicep as they talked, the way Corey kept leaning their heads together, and the way they kept laughing and smiling at each other with fucking heart eyes – and OMG why didn't they just start making out already? – but Nolan didn't find all that adorable. Okay he found it kind of adorable. But more than that it was fucking pornographic and it made his cock strain so hard in his shorts that it hurt.

He casually cleared his throat and ran the heel of his palm across his lap. His erection was slotted down one leg and wedged against his thigh, held securely in place by the snug Under Armour he wore beneath the loose fabric of his maroon lacrosse shorts. Looking right at it, he could tell he had a boner, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be getting up anytime soon, but at least the combination of his tight compression shorts and baggy uniform kept him from raising a visible tent that the guys across the aisle could see if they happened to look over. His equipment bag sitting on the empty seat beside him provided extra coverage.

“Your block was amazing, Cor. It won us the game.” Liam’s arm flexed as he gave Corey’s shoulder another squeeze, sinewy cords of muscle contracting beneath supple tan skin and the dusting of dark hairs that lined Liam’s forearm. His pinky snagged on the cuff of Corey’s jersey, raising it a couple inches and baring more of Corey’s smooth, hard bicep.

Corey laughed, the corner of his eye crinkling and his mouth drawing into smile as he turned to Liam. “Or maybe it was all those points you scored.”

Liam laughed too and shrugged, teeth peeking beneath pouty lips as he grinned and his bright blue eyes shined. “It was a team effort.”

“It was a great game. You guys were both awesome,” Nolan said sweetly to his teammates as he leaned against the back of their seats and against Liam’s warm, muscular arm. With his other hand, Nolan casually clutched the underside of his inner thigh and squeezed it, pumping his palm against the aching, super-sensitive tip of cock. 

“Thanks,” Corey answered, turning his head enough to give Nolan a quick smile.

Liam’s nostrils flared and his nose crinkled. Then his brow creased as he gave Nolan a long look.

Nolan pumped his hand against his cock a few more times – half out of nervousness and half because the faces Liam was making were really cute. He was sure Liam couldn’t tell what he was doing. It looked like he was just holding his leg.

“You were on fire too until you fouled out.” Liam’s words were friendly enough, but his tone was cautious.

Nolan tickled the underside of his cockhead as he increased the pressure between his skin and Liam’s. “Thanks, I had a lot of motivation.”

Liam frowned and lowered his arm, breaking contact with Nolan but leaving him tingling where they had touched.

Corey glanced at Liam before answering. Did they realize how close their faces were? Like, Corey could have licked Liam’s lips if he had wanted to – and really who wouldn’t want to? “Yeah, we had a lot riding on the game. I can’t believe we’re champions now.”

“We were always champions.” Liam leaned against Corey and patted his chest. “We just have a trophy to prove it now.” 

Corey beamed at him and squeezed his wrist as they turned back around, their conversation shifting to Mason and how they were all going to celebrate when they got home.

 _Threesome!_

Nolan sighed to himself as he reluctantly sat back in his seat. Oh yeah, the three of them were definitely hooking up. That’s why these two were so affectionate now – they’d had lots of time to bond with Liam eating Corey’s ass every night and riding Mason’s dick.

Images flooded Nolan’s mind, making him drool…just not from his mouth. He cleared his throat and curled his index finger up into the leg of his shorts so he could tap and rub the wet spot forming in the stretchy fabric that clung to his glans. His breath hitched and he shivered. It was scratchy and rough, but in a good way. His cock felt so big and heavy. He had to see it, had to see the way he was leaking. 

He shifted his leg, propping it against the bottom of Liam and Corey’s seat and giving his maroon shorts even more slack. 

Nathan glanced at him from across the aisle. 

“Knee’s sore.” Nolan massaged it like it hurt.

Nathan shrugged and returned his attention to his phone.

Nolan continued looking at him as he gripped the leg of his shorts along his outer thigh, keeping the outward-facing material in place while discreetly raising it as high as it would go along his inner thigh, exposing the outline of his leaking erection in his gray Under Armour.

“You need something, Holloway?” Nathan asked, looking back up.

Nolan swallowed, staring at Nathan’s exposed hip where his shirt had ridden up in the back and his shorts had ridden down. “I’m fine.”

Nathan glared and re-adjusted his shirt, covering himself. Nolan looked away before their eyes met again.

It wasn’t tough to find something else fun to look at. The guys in the seat behind Nathan – he didn’t bother looking at their faces to see who they were – also had their legs up and propped on the bottom of Nathan’s seat. Their shorts had ridden _way_ up. Nolan rubbed his thumb over his cockhead while raking his eyes over their muscular calves and the way their golden tans gradually tapered off the higher up their thighs Nolan could see.

The guy in the outer seat fidgeted and adjusted himself, hand on his crotch and the outline of his soft dick briefly coming into view beneath the baggy fabric of his shorts as he shifted his package. 

Nolan grunted and looked away, getting the sense that he had been caught or was about to be. He turned in his seat and moved his bag so that it blocked more of his waist, then boldly tugged the tight leg of his compression shorts back enough that his cockhead and the top couple inches of his shaft were out in the open. His heart pounded and his manhood visibly throbbed with excitement. It was such a rush having his cock out on the bus!

Liam turned his head, and icy terror flooded Nolan’s veins. He yanked his bag into his lap as fast as he could, biting back a pained yelp as the coarse nylon scrapped his delicate flesh. 

“You okay?” Liam didn’t seem concerned so much as suspicious and annoyed. 

“Great,” Nolan answered, alarmed at how deep and rough his voice sounded.

“What’s going on?” Corey asked, his own tone gentle and resonant. Nolan loved Corey’s voice. What he wouldn’t give for Corey to talk dirty to him. He couldn’t help bucking against his bag as he thought about the things he wanted Corey to say. 

“Nolan’s heart is racing.”

“What’s wrong?” Corey asked.

“I think I might be going down with something,” Nolan answered.

Corey’s brow drew together. “You mean coming?”

“Right, I mean cumming.” Nolan humped his bag. “Say it again so I don’t forget.”

“What, coming?”

“Cumming,” Nolan agreed, fighting back a moan as he ground against the bag and gave Corey a pleading look.

“Cum-ming?” Corey slowly repeated, looking beautifully confused.

“Yeah, I’m cumming” –Nolan struggled not to, his face contorting with the effort to hold back– “down with something.”

“It seems _bad,_ ” Corey said with wide eyes.

“I don’t think it’s anything we need to worry about.” Liam rubbed Corey’s back and gave Nolan a sharp look.

“Maybe we should tell Coach,” Corey said.

“Maybe we should,” Liam agreed with a dark look.

“N-no, I-I think I can hold out until we get home.”

“You better,” Liam mumbled as they turned around again.

Nolan tried to. He really did. He left the bag in his lap, waiting to get soft. But it never happened, not with the way Liam and Corey were carrying on in the seat in front of him. Liam had turned sideways and Corey was cuddled back against his chest as they watched something on Corey’s phone, Liam’s chin resting on his shoulder.

Nolan sighed, unsure which one he was more envious of. It would be amazing having Liam’s strong arms wrapped around him like that, but the prospect of holding Corey that way was just as appealing. Was this a position they used when they fucked? Corey sitting on Liam’s cock and Liam running his hands all over Corey’s stomach and chest. 

Nolan quietly tugged the bag out of his lap and eyed his drooling erection. He was making a mess all over the vinyl seat. His normally pale pink glans were flushed a deep red, and his balls were heavy and sore in his shorts. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Liam turned his head just enough to glance at Nolan from the corner of his eye. Nolan knew it was a warning to stop, to put his cock away and behave until they got off the bus – but fuck that! Liam didn’t understand how much he needed this. Nolan gave him a desperate, intense look and tugged his erection further out through the leg of his shorts, so that he could stroke it with three fingers and play with the head with his thumb.

Liam tensed, but Nolan didn’t stop – aww fuck, it felt unreal, like he had _never_ touched his cock before and this was the first time.

Liam turned enough to make direct eye contact, surprise plain on his face. Nolan pleaded with his eyes for Liam to understand as he kept going, biting his lower lip and moaning under his breath.

Corey turned too, his cheek brushing Liam’s nose. “What is it?”

Liam cupped Corey’s neck and whispered his response directly into his ear.

“Seriously?” Corey turned and gaped at Nolan.

 _Fuuuck,_ the things Nolan wanted to do to that open mouth and those sensuous lips. He jerked faster, unable to care about the wet, audible slide of skin across his glans as he jerked himself with a frenzied desperation. How could he care about anything when every stroke left him trembling and panting for breath?

He closed his eyes as he hurtled toward the edge, not wanting to see the judgment on their faces as he finished. 

“Hey Nolan,” Liam whispered.

Nolan opened his eyes and gasped as Liam’s and Corey’s lips connected in a deep kiss.

“Aaahhh!” Nolan thrashed in his seat as his whole world was engulfed in mind-shattering pleasure and his cock exploded in his hand, spraying thick, _thick_ ropes of cum against the back of Liam and Corey’s seat with a heavy spatter. He kept pumping and squeezing, riding out his orgasm with abandon as he watched Liam and Corey make out like they were trying to suck the tongues from each other’s mouths. 

In the hazy background hum, the bus erupted in catcalls, cheers, and some exaggerated groans, but Nolan could barely comprehend anything except the crashing torrents of bliss cascading down his spine and out through his cock as he continued emptying his balls and enjoying the show Liam and Corey were putting on.

And were they ever putting on a show! They had gotten on their knees on the seat, writhing against each other as they kissed from ever changing angles, hands questing up and down each other’s backs and asses.

Eventually Nolan had the presence of mind to put his cock away and dig his jersey out of his bag. He wiped the back of the seat with it and draped it over the cum puddle. Then he laid his head against the window and let sleep take him. As he drifted off he was aware that, against all odds, all anyone seemed to be talking about was Liam and Corey’s surprise relationship. Somehow the guy blowing a load behind them had gone unnoticed.

* * *

“Nolan.” Corey’s voice filtered through Nolan’s dreams and he awoke to find the chimera standing over him and patting his bare leg where it was stretched across the empty seat. “We’re home.”

Nolan yawned and sat up. Liam stood in the aisle beside Corey, but the bus was otherwise empty, the sound of their teammates’ voices slowly receding into the distance outside.

“So, uh, we’re going to Mason’s house to celebrate.” Liam winked at him and wound his arm around Corey’s waist.

“And we texted him,” Corey continued, rubbing Nolan’s calf.

“And he suggested we invite you,” Liam finished, playing with the hem of Corey’s shirt.

“And we like that idea.” Corey licked his lips and glanced at Nolan’s discarded jersey where it lay crumpled on the ground between their seats.

“So, you down?” Liam asked.

Nolan’s cheeks heated in a blush as he realized what they were suggesting. It should have been appealing. Objectively they were no less hot and glistening – and even more weirdly affectionate – than before, but... 

“Can we maybe just hang out and play video games?”

Liam and Corey exchanged confused glances. 

“Uh, that wasn’t really the plan,” Liam said.

Nolan shrugged and picked his soiled jersey off the floor. It was time to do laundry. “I guess I better pass then.”

“You know what we’re asking, right?” Corey clarified, disbelief etched across his face.

“I know, but I’m just not really in the mood.” Nolan stood and shouldered his bag. 

“You’re not? For...?” Liam lifted the front of his shirt.

Nolan smiled and brushed past them, unaffected as the back of his hand grazed Liam’s warm, hard stomach. “Nah, maybe ask me again in a couple weeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
